In the continuing exploration of space there remains the need to minimize the costs of launch systems, orbital vehicles and the development of manned extraterrestrial space stations. Also, since all the hazards of long duration space flight still remain relatively unknown, the need for an emergency entry vehicle on board any manned space station is believed to be a necessity.